A Pokémon Journey Never to Forget
by Richie77
Summary: Follow James Mitchell's fantastic journey through the world of Pokemon to achieve his ultimate dream of becoming the Pokemon Master of the Universe. Chapter Five Completed and Uploaded ! Incomplete. Read and Review Please - Just typing a few words helps!
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

**A Pokémon Journey Never to Forget**

**Chapter One**

**New Friends**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon in any form. I do not own any rights to the name of Pokemon, and don't own any of the names used in this fan fiction, with all registered to Pokemon Incorporated. I do not own any names, likenesses or storylines in this fan fiction._

* * *

James Mitchell awoke with a start, opening his eyes to let the sun shine in. Suddenly he realized the date. It's the 25th of January! James's birthday! He jumped out of bed before running down the driveway to the letterbox. James waited, waited and waited, before a group of Pidgey rounded the corner. James smiled, more so grinning, as the group of Pidgey rounded into his driveway, before stopping at his letterbox and motioning towards James.

'Pidge' The Pidgey cried, pushing his leg forward. James grabbed the magnificent package from Pidgey, before thanking him and running inside. James jumped into his bedroom, pyjamas still on, before ripping open the package.

'Congratulations', it wrote. 'You have just turned 15, allowing you preference to become a Pokémon Master. Please find enclosed the date, time and location of the next meeting, where you will be assigned your very first Pokémon. With kind regards, Professor Oak, Pallet Town.'

James grinned from ear to ear, before reading the date and time. _12:01pm, January 25__th__, Professor Oak's laboratory_. James's smile faded. It was already 11:00am on his birthday. That's only an hour to make the trip to Professor Oak! James jumped up from his bed, pulling on his clothes before running out the door. Running as fast as possible, James sprinted around the corner, turning into a side street, before rounding the corner again to finally see Oak's house in the distance. James checked his watch, making sure he was still on time. He was, it was only 11:30am.

James began to slow down, realising the crowd was only very few reporters and other trainers, waiting for their first Pokémon. James slowed to a walk, before turning his head suddenly at a sharp noise. James turned around, noticing a small Pokémon on the ground, being pecked at by a few large Pidgey and a Pidgeotto. James turned immediately, rushing to the Pokémon's aid. James waved his hands about as much as possible, making loud noises white yelling. Obviously James was getting further from Oak's lab because no one could hear him. James jumped down a few rocks, before kicking dust at the Pidgey and trying to grab the Pokémon underneath the pile. James looked up and locked eyes with a man, about his age, who was obviously conducting the attack. The man fled as soon as James approached, sprinting away quickly.

James reached down, grabbing the very small Pokémon. The Pidgey waded away, followed by the Pidgeotto, followed by the trainer. James cradled the Pokémon in his arms, before removing his jacket and wrapping the Pokémon in it to keep it warm. The Pokémon was still breathing, although his voice was shallow. James slowly brought the Pokémon with him to Oak's lab, which by this time was quite empty, considering it had much surpassed 12:01pm. James checked the time. He was only 15 minutes late, so he opened the large silver doors of the huge lab and stepped inside eagerly.

The lab wasn't as big as he had thought it would have been, although it was still quite large. James ducked under a small Zubat flying around the roof, and walked into the room where the noise was coming from. James stepped inside, noticing there was a few reporters, three Pokéballs and Oak standing at the pedestal, talking into the microphone. James stepped inside, and was immediately greeted by murmurs and low talking. James looked around, before stepping up to the stage.

James approached Oak. 'James! Happy…' Oak stopped mid sentence, noticing the bundle in James's arms. 'James, what _is_ that?'

'I have no idea Professor, he was being attacked by Pidgey outside, and, well, here he is.' The small Pokémon moved in the bundle of warmth. 'I don't know what it is, but he's much too small to be in the wild.'

'James, this is amazing. How did you actually fight away the Pidgey?' Oak was impressed.

'To be honest, I made a lot of noise and kicked some dirt around…' James smiled. 'It wasn't much, really'.

Oak was more than impressed. 'Ladies and Gentleman, this is what being a Pokémon Professor is all about. James, I knew you were one to watch when I met you almost 10 years ago. Playing with your plastic Pokéballs, throwing them at the television.' Oak smiled as James blushed. 'James, welcome to my lab. After all you have done, I would like to make it my privilege to allow you first pick at your first Pokémon.'

James was shocked, but as he looked over at the other three trainers, his face fell. 'Professor, these trainers were here first. I would like them to pick first.' Oak was taken aback by the comment.

'Are you sure, James?' James nodded. 'As you wish. Trainers, please select a Pokémon, receive a Pokédex next to them, and get acquainted with your new best friend.' Oak smiled as the two young boys and one girl grabbed a Pokéball each, releasing their Pokémon into the air. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur jumped out, affectionately rubbing against the legs of their trainers. The media took pictures, but not only of the trainers. Of James as well. He was thrilled.

Oak bent down a little bit, whispering into James's ear. 'James, what you have done today is no less than amazing. I would like you to meet me in that room over there in 5 minutes.' Oak pointed to a small door on the right side of the lab. He than shook the hands of the other trainers, before entering the room.

The crowd faded as the three trainers, Pokémon in hand exited the lab as well. James hung around, petting the small Pokémon with his finger on the head while it slept. James waited until the crowd subsided, before stepping forward and opening the small door that led him into the room where Oak was sitting.

'Welcome, James. I have a surprise for you.'

James was the most excited he had been all his life.

* * *

Keep in mind this is my first fan fiction ever. I had great fun writing this Chapter, and I hope if you do happen to read this, please Review. Eve if it's a few words, it means everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Surprises

**Chapter Two**

**Two Surprises**

'James! Welcome to my office!' James looked around. I wasn't much of an office, a small computer on the desk, papers everywhere, and a few Pokéballs here and there. James saw a seat opposite that of Oak's, and decided it was best for him to sit down.

James placed the Pokémon in his arms gently on the desk in front of him. It rolled around a little bit, before nodding back off to sleep. 'James, what you have done today is nothing short of amazing. Obviously you have somewhat of a knack of being a very nice person to others. Does it ever get put back your way sometimes?'

James lowered his head, embarrassed by the kind words. 'Sometimes. Not always.' James looked up again at a beaming Oak, which made him smile.

'See James, you saved a lonely, small Pokémon from an attack, gave away three Pokéballs, have been cradling the hurt Pokémon for at least an hour and a half, and managed to make it here.' Oak looked down at the Pokémon, who he stroked gently, making sure he wouldn't wake it up.

'But why do you need me here, Professor?' James became very curious.

'James, you are a very talented trainer. I have noticed that throughout your life. You know your stuff, and obviously you'll go a very long way to achieving your dream.' James's dream was to become a champion of all continents, open a gym and become the greatest trainer of all time. 'So what you did today deserves a treat.'

Oak stepped away from the desk and off his chair, which revealed he was holding a small Pokeball. Oak handled the Pokeball quite delicately, considering it could do no harm to the Pokémon inside. 'James, this is my pride and joy. I gained this Pokémon by breeding, trading and a lot of research. There aren't too many people with a Pokémon like this. Keep in mind this Pokémon has been estimated at a level around 1, which means it's a baby. This is one of the most powerful Pokémon when fully grown up, and I wish you to have it.'

James's eyes widened. James took the Pokeball in his hands gently, feeling it's warmth. 'Professor, what about this small Pokémon? Obviously this is a baby as well. What is it going to do?'

In saying that, the Pokémon awoke. It's large, cute eyes opened, seeing James for the first time since he saved it from the attack. The Pokémon stood, not larger than the palm of his hand. James leaned his hand out, letting the Pokémon step onto it. James grinned, as the Pokémon scurried up to his shoulder, licking his cheek. 'It's like a dog, only smaller!' James liked this Pokémon.

'Lax' the Pokémon mumbled. 'Wait, Oak cried!' He took out his Pokédex, examining the Pokémon. 'Exactly. James, do you know what you have stumbled upon?' James went red, not knowing too much about this, only that it was quite cute, and a little heavy. 'James, this is a _Munchlax_!'

James's jaw dropped. 'He had only seen Munchlax in pictures, although they were supposed to be much bigger. 'Munchlax?' James asked. 'Are you sure?'

'Lax, Munch…' The Munchlax smiled to James, who smiled back.

'Yes, James. I am sure. Well, you're going to have quite a treat once you see the other Pokémon I have given you. So, are you sure you would like to keep it?'

'Yes. It likes me, and I love him, so it's settled.' The Munchlax jumped on the desk, causing it to shake a little bit.

'James, would you like a Pokeball to put him in?' James shook his head. 'I think you should, just in case.'

'Alright, just in case.' James was given a special Pokeball by Oak, which looked similar for some reason.

'So, you're ready? Oh, and one more thing. This is your Pokédex, and also, have this too.' James was handed a small stone. 'That's an Everstone. Munchlax evolve when they're happy, and this one looks happier than anything, so you might want that.' Oak smiled as he handed it over to James, who put it in his pocket. 'James, I know you'll do great. I'm going to give you somewhat of a surprise when you open that other Pokeball, so you can do that when you get home.'

'I will. Thanks for everything, Professor!' James was elated with his birthday present.

'Lax, Munch, Lax!' Munchlax happily stood on James's shoulder as he walked out of Oak's office. James held the other Pokeball in one hand, Munchlax on his shoulder and a massive sense of pride, as we stepped out of Oak's lab, before stepping down the stairs, one step closer to his dream every time he took a step.

'So, Munchlax. Are you ready for a world of adventure?'

'Lax! Munch, Munch!' Munchlax jumped around, almost falling off James's shoulder. James laughed, as he gripped the other Pokeball tighter, knowing that this was it. James pulled out his phone to call his mum and dad before he left.

'Hello?' James's mum answered the phone.

'Mum, it's me. I'm ready to leave for my Pokémon adventure. Can I come and say goodbye quickly before I leave?'

'Sure, James! Don't forget to say thanks to Professor Oak and remember to buy Pokéballs on the way!'

'I did, and I will. Bye, mum.' James hung up the phone, before departing. He lowered Munchlax to the ground so he could have a walk around. Munchlax passed the area where he was attacked, suddenly running up to James and sticking by his side. James smiled and kept walking.

Getting to the Pokémon Mart, James bought 4 Pokéballs, because that was all he could afford. He then reached his house. Munchlax immediately ran into the door, making James laugh.

'Mum, dad, I'm leaving.' James's parents greeted him at the door, hugging him.

'Remember to call, please?'

'I will mum. Bye!'

James's parents noticed the Munchlax nibbling at James's jeans. 'Oh, how cute! I hope he turns out to be a great Pokémon for you!'

'He already is, don't worry. Bye mum, bye dad. I'll call you!'

And with that, James, Munchlax and his unknown Pokémon exited his house, passing out of Pallet town, heading for Viridian city.

James's Pokémon journey had only just started.

'Lax!' Munchlax cried in glee.


	3. Chapter 3: A Journey Started

**Chapter Three**

**A Journey Started**

James walked down the narrow path on his way to Viridian Town. 'Ready, Munchlax?'

'Lax!' Munchlax jumped. All of a sudden, Munchlax curled up into a ball, and wouldn't come out.

'Munchlax?' James was getting worried, before Munchlax jumped up and yelled in glee. Obviously, Munchlax knows Defence Curl.

'Let's see what else you know.' James was eager to see other moves Munchlax might know. 'Munchlax, see that tree stump over there? Umm, attack?'

Munchlax darted forward, hitting the tree with it's head. Munchlax bounced backwards, trying repeatedly to knock the tree down with it's Tackle attack. Munchlax pounced backwards, before _spitting a red flame from it's mouth_! James was amazed, looking at the burnt crust of what used to be a tree stump. James consulted the Pokédex for more information.

'Munchlax. An energetic Pokémon, who loves to eat. Munchlax can not only learn attacks by mimicking them, but also special types of Munchlax can learn obscure moves not able to be taught to other Pokémon of the same species. Munchlax evolves from Happiness into Snorlax, unless holding an Everstone.'

James patted his pocket, knowing that if the time need, he has the Everstone to stop Munchlax from evolving, unless that was what he wants. 'Huh, you like food, don't you, Munchlax?' The Munchlax smiled, before rolling around in the long grass. With it's smaller size, it was hard to see it, but James felt it was OK.

'Hey, Munchlax. Come here for a second.' The Munchlax poked his head out of the grass, walking over to James. 'Wanna open the Pokeball Professor Oak gave me?'

'Lax! Munch!' Munchlax sat on the ground intently, watching closely to it's newest friend. James grabbed the Pokeball from his pocket.

'Alright, come on out!' James threw the Pokeball with all his might, ad in mid air, it opened wide with a flash. The Pokémon inside made little noise, as it rose out of the Pokeball. The Pokémon, from first look, was long and snakelike. James immediately thought it was going to be an Ekans. The Pokémon moved forward, but as James leant forward, it jumped backward.

As James pulled out his Pokédex, Munchlax tried to talk to the snakelike Pokémon.

'Dratini.' James gasped. 'A water snake like Pokémon, who enjoys the water. When fully evolved and grown, Dratini is one of the most powerful Pokémon on the planet. Dratini are often shy, and may take time to grow to it's trainer.'

'Wow, only a few people have ever seen a Dratini, yet owned one!' James smiled. He was special, and has a very, very powerful Pokémon in his party. 'It's OK Dratini, I won't hurt you…' James tried to get closer to Dratini. James pulled his backpack to the ground, grabbing a small apple and reaching his hand out. The Dratini, hesitant, moves forward slowly to James.

'It's OK Dratini. Take the apple. I won't hurt you.' The Dratini, obviously small for it's species was only 1 metre long. Grown Dratini were up to 2 meters long, so James was surprised at how small _both_ of his Pokémon were!

'Wow, you guys are small! Well, the underdog always wins, so we're going to have a fun time with this!' The Dratini got close to James, and grabbed the apple from his hand. Dratini's tongue was cold on James's hand, but he didn't mind. The Dratini ate slowly, as James approached it.

Surprisingly, the Dratini stayed put. James petted Dratini on it's head while it ate slowly, as Munchlax danced in the background. James was eager to see what moves Dratini knew, so he was looking for a quick battle with another trainer.

James, Dratini and Munchlax, both out of their Pokéballs, travelled only a few more minutes before they noticed a small boy training his Pokémon. They approached him, as James moved closer than his Pokémon would.

'Excuse me; we were looking for a battle?'

Without turning around, the boy continued training his Pokémon, telling it to hit discs he threw in the air. 'I can't right now. I'm getting ready to

'Dra, Tini. Dratini!' The Dratini spoke for the first time, which made the boy turn around. I was the trainer from Oak's lab. The one who has chosen Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was using his Vine Whip to take out the discs.

'You have a Dratini _and_ Munchlax?' The boy's jaw dropped.

'Obviously I do. Care for a battle?' James was confident.

'Alright then, 2v2. My two Pokémon vs you're two Pokémon.'

'Alright, get ready guys, we're in a battle!' James wondered what his second Pokémon was.

The two boys stood in the small clearing of grass, ready for a battle.

'Bulbasaur, go!' The boy sent out Bulbasaur as his first Pokémon. The Bulbasaur pounced out from behind the boy, ready for a fight. 'Alright. Munchlax, let's give them a surprise!' Munchlax darted forward. 'Munchlax, start with Tackle.' Munchlax jumped forward, hitting Bulbasaur with the Tackle attack, which didn't do too much at all. The Bulbasaur jumped back forward, angry. 'Bulb, Vine Whip!' Bulbasaur's vines were pulled out, and attacked Munchlax. 'Munchlax, evade the vines and use Ember on the bulb!' Munchlax, a lot quicker than he looks, was able to struggle out of the vines which were attacking him. The boy was too surprised at the attack made to make a move himself, which left Munchlax enough time to use his Ember attack on the Bulb, knocking Bulbasaur out.

'That was unfair. Munchlax don't learn Ember?'

'Obviously they do. Dratini, your turn!' Dratini moved into the field, with Munchlax slowly moving back to James. James patted Munchlax on the head, letting him get up on his shoulder.

'Lax!' Munchlax was cheering for Dratini, which made James very happy to hear. The small boy pulled a Pokeball from his pocket.

'This ends here. I don't plan on loosing to an undersized 'Dratini'. Caterpie, go!

'James smirked, although he knew what Caterpie could do, so he took this seriously. 'Dratini…attack?' James was confused at what Dratini could exactly do, which made the boy break out into fits of hysterics. Dratini began to move forward, before the boy could make a move. 'Use String Shot!' The boy yelled. Caterpie moved slowly towards Dratini, before Dratini is wrapped in Caterpie's String Shot. Dratini, frozen in his tracks, began squirming, trying to break free of the String Shot. Dratini manages to wiggle out from the String Shot. 'Dratini, make an attack!' James told Dratini. 'Caterpie, finish this off! Tackle!' Caterpie darted forward, before Dratini dodged Caterpie, _moving at an extreme rate towards Caterpie_. The small boy's Caterpie had no chance against the charging Dratini, who hit Caterpie at an alarming rate, knocking it out cold. 'Yes! Great move Dratini!'

'I guess you won. Man, that Dratini's Extremespeed is awesome. I hope one day my Pokémon will become as good as yours. Thanks for the battle.' And with that, the boy ran off towards Pallet Town to heal his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, leaving James alone with his Pokémon.

'Great work guys! We did really well, and Dratini! What an Extremespeed!'

'Tini, Dra!' Dratini seemed very pleased with himself.

'How about we continue? I think I see a little more grass, then Viridian City!' James passed the battle area, before making his way to what looked like a flock of some kind of Pokémon.

James approached the Pokémon, realising it was a large flock of Pidgey. James got a little closer to the flock, before all the Pidgey flew away, except one, who had a hard look of determination in it's eyes. James was amazed at it's guts, which was what he liked to see. James thought to himself. _Why not capture a Pidgey with my Pokeball?_

'Dratini, we're going to capture this Pidgey. It has guts, I like that. Extremespeed!' Dratini charged forward at Pidgey, who lazily flew upwards, evading the attack. Dratini immediately turned around, charging back towards the airborne Pidgey. Dratini darted towards the Pidgey, who seemed to be distracted by Munchlax's dancing. James laughed, as Dratini jumped in the air, hitting Extremespeed in mid air on Pidgey! Pidgey fall forward on it's front, as James threw a Pokeball, capturing his first Pokémon!

'Great job Dratini! Awesome distraction Munchlax! Now we have to get this Pokémon to a Pokémon Center!' The Pokeball remained silent as James walked over to pick up his new Pokémon. Dratini began to warm to James, as did Munchlax. Dratini continually grew each day, as Munchlax was still pretty hyperactive.

'Munch? Lax?' Munchlax looked quite hungry, and as James was picking up the Pidgey in it's Pokeball, he heard a rustle.

'Oh, sorry Munchlax. I thought I heard something in the bushes. Never mind, let's get you guys to a Pokémon Center and let's get you some food!' Munchlax smiled as the three travellers continued forward, just as Viridian city came into view.

'We're here guys.'


	4. Chapter 4: A Great Welcome?

**Chapter Four**

**A Good Welcome?**

As James, Munchlax and Dratini stepped into Viridian City, the town was oddly silent. There wasn't much movement around at all. This was odd, considering many young Pokémon trainers were coming through Viridian City to get to the first Gym in Pewter City. James walked through the deserted town, noticing a Pokémon Center, Pokémon Mart, a large building and a few smaller houses of residence. James made note of where to Pokémon Center was, before knocking on the door of a resident's house.

'Hello, anyone home?' James knocked again, this time hearing a sound on the other side. James saw a large eye poke through the hole, obviously making sure of who it was at the door.

'I'm sorry, but I'd rather not let anyone inside today…' The Old Lady was hesitant even opening the door.

'It's OK. I was just wondering what is going on in this town.' James became curious of what was actually happening.

'Oh, alright, I'll tell you, but only quickly. Around this town, there's a bad group of people named Team Darkness. They're using a child to take over all of Kanto, to get their society to the top of the Pokémon League. The kid's really good, he has some really strong Pokémon, and I think he works for Giovanni. Stay away from the gym up that hill if you value the lives of you Pokémon…' And with that, she slammed the door, leaving James alone with his Pokémon.

'So Munchlax and Dratini, there's a Team travelling around, abusing their power just to gain badges? How about we make it a little challenge of ourselves? We achieve our dreams, and if this 'Team Darkness' think they can overrun the whole of Kanto, we can take them out.'

'Lax!'

'Tini!' Both Pokémon looked excited at the prospect, as James took them to the Pokémon Center. Stepping inside, it was like nothing James had ever seen before. High walls, no one inside, and a large desk, behind standing Nurse Joy and a Chansey.

'Chans…' The Chansey began communicating wit Munchlax, who climbed up onto the desk and began speaking to Chansey.

'Welcome to the Pokémon Center. I'm sorry, but we're really overcome by all this. Giovanni has only just released his plan to the world, and we're all really scared.' Nurse Joy was visibly upset.

'It's alright. I'm going to take them down with my three Pokémon!' Munchlax, deep in conversation with Chansey just muttered, as Dratini looked really tired.

'Your Pokémon look quite tired. Maybe we should take them for a second?'

'Alright, oh, and I have a Pidgey I just caught as well.' James withdrew the Pokeball from his pocket, passing it to Nurse Joy. Munchlax smiled at Chansey, who turned to nurse Joy.

'Chans. Chansey. Chans. Sey. Chans.' Chansey was in deep conversation with Nurse Joy, who seemed to understand everything, although James didn't at all.

'Chansey tells me that you are planning on taking these evil men and women down?'

'Yeah, that, and to become the Greatest Trainer Ever.'

'Well Chansey was talking to little Munchlax here, and thought it might be a great idea for you to have this.' Nurse Joy moved to the back, and returned with a rather large Pokémon egg. 'This is a Chansey egg. It was found round the back of this Pokémon Center one day, and we think you should look after it. Of course, it's better than having Team Darkness take it from us by force. So take it, and when it grows up, bring it back here so we can see it. You don't have to give it back; we would just like to see it again.'

'No problem. How long do you think until it hatches?'

'Oh, well we've had it for at least a few months, so it should hatch any day soon. Keep in mind this is very fragile, so keep it wrapped in a jumper or something soft.' Nurse Joy rubbed the egg one last time before handing it over with James's three Pokémon as well.

'Thanks a lot Nurse Joy. Don't worry; we will make sure Team Darkness doesn't overrun Kanto. And thanks again for the egg. It'll be safe with us.'

'Great. Have a great trip, and we hope to see you soon!'

Nurse Joy smiled and waved as James exited the Pokémon Center. After going to the Pokémon Mart next door and restocking on Potions, Pokéballs and Antidote, James moved slowly up the hill towards Viridian Gym. James approached the Gym with caution, expecting anything to jump out. Trying the door wasn't a success, it was locked.

'Damn. Oh well, let's head for Viridian forest, so we can get to Pewter Town, and face the first gym of many.'

James and his Pokémon, letting Pidgey roam free above them for some space to stretch his legs, they moved onwards to Viridian Forest. Entering, a man approached them, who looked distressed.

'Help! They've…they stole…they're over there…Team Darkness…Help!' The man stammered.

'No problem. Come on guys; let's go get the Pokémon back!' James headed for the edge of the forest, where he was met by a woman, man and a child no older than himself.

'Well, well. Look who's here…' James looked up, locking eyes with the man. This was familiar. It was the kid from before. _The attack on the Munchlax_! 'Ha, what a puny Pokémon. That Munchlax is so weak, why should we bother even trying to defeat it?'

'Because I'm here to stop you from stealing that poor man's Pokémon.'

'What a waste of time. It's only a Butterfree anyway. A big disgusting bug. But we can use it.' The two older workers stepped back, as the kid stepped forward. 'Alright. I'll finish what I started. 2v2.'

'Munchlax, go!'

'Slakoth, go!'

Slakoth slumped forward, as Munchlax had fire in it's eyes. Munchlax jumped forward as well. 'Munchlax, Ember!' Munchlax flamed from it's mouth, shooting it at Slakoth. Slakoth evaded the attack with surprising ease. Slakoth tried using Yawn, but putting Munchlax to sleep wasn't easy. 'Munchlax, return.' Munchlax moved back to James's shoulder, as Dratini moved forward. 'Tackle!' Dratini moved forward, this time hitting Slakoth. 'Slakoth, don't just sit there you lazy lump, DO SOMETHING!' 'Dratini, it's drowsy. Extremespeed!' Dratini out sped Slakoth easily, hitting head onto Slakoth. Slakoth's eyes rolled back, knocked out.

'Useless ball of fur. Next time I expect much better.'

'You know, verbally assaulting your Pokémon won't get them any stronger…'

'Mind your business. Prepare to be taken out. Hippowtas, do some damage. Now!' The boy's Hippowtas jumped out of the Pokeball, looking rather angry. Whether it was the fact that he was involved in an evil organisation, or just plain not happy, this Hippowtas looked very angry.

'Dratini, great job! Now, let's try a different approach... Pidgey, let's show these 'Shadow' guys how to train a Pokémon decently!' Pidgey immediately flew into the air, straight out of sight of Hippowtas, who had no notice of the fact that James had actually released a Pokémon.

'Let's go Pidgey. It doesn't know where you are! Sneak up on it and use Fly!' James's Pidgey flew even higher up in the air, bracing itself for an eventual hard landing. 'Hippowtas! _The bloody Pokémon's above you_!' Hippowtas looked up slowly. 'Pidgey, NOW!' Pidgey darted downwards, not even giving Hippowtas enough time to get out of the way. James's Pidgey ducked down, heading right for Hippowtas' head. Hippowtas tried to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. Pidgey slammed down had on top of Hippowtas, who shook it's head to get the dizziness off, but didn't do too much damage to the either strong Hippowtas, or just really well trained. The Team Shadow 'wonderkid' swore under his breath. 'Come on Hippowtas! It's a Pidgey, geez! Dig!' Hippowtas burrowed underground quickly. James had a quick brainwave. 'Pidgey, quick, return! Dratini, hurry!' Pidgey returned to James, circling just above his head. Munchlax clapped loudly as Dratini ran out onto the small field. 'Dratini, hurry! Trap it in the hole with something! Quick!' Dratini hesitated for a few seconds, before shooting large bubbles from it's mouth down the hole. 'Oh, wow! Bubblebeam!' Dratini continued shooting bubbles down the hole. 'Hippowtas, return to the ground!' The kid's Hippowtas looked like it was making some sort of move, but Dratini wasn't giving up. The power of the bubbles was growing, as they began shooting out of the ground on the other side of the field. Suddenly, a large object was shot upwards out of the ground. It was the kid's Hippowtas. 'Hippowtas you lazy Pokemon! Do something!' The Hippowtas, already tired slumped to the ground, puffing heavily. 'Dratini, Tackle!' Dratini jumped at the chance, hitting Hippowtas head on, finishing it off.

'Hippowtas!' The boy rushed to his Pokémon's aid. The Hippowtas sighed, before standing up. 'Look what you did to my Pokémon! You're really going to get it. Oh my god, what's that?!?!' The boy pointed in the direction of the other side of the woods. James turned, alarmed.

'Arbok, Poison Sting!' The woman in the Shadow clothing had obviously made a move while James wasn't looking.

'Chikorita! Vine Whip!' A small Chikorita jumped in front of the Poison Sting attack, directed towards James and his three Pokemon. Chikorita's Vine Whip hit the Arbok, but got all the Spikes and Poison from the attack, sheilding James. James turned around, with everything happening so fast, he didn;t notice.

'Munchlax, Tackle! Dratini, Bubblebeam! Pidgey, Sand Attack!' All three Pokemon attacked the worker's Arbok at the same time. Arbok, blinded, hit by Munchlax and shot with bubbles by Dratini, dropped to the ground slowly, knocked out.

'Arbok!' The worker jumped to it's Pokémon's aid. 'How could you? Three attacks at once?'

'Hey! You attacked this guy while his back was turned. Next time, the attacks will be coming your way if you're not careful...' The workers and the kid 'prodgy' grabbed their Pokemon and sped towards Pewter City. 'Chikorita, are you alright?' The kid ran towards his hurt Chikortia, which was hurt on the ground near a tree.

James, caught up in the moment, not wondering who this kid was, ran to the aid of Chikorita as well. The Poison was workingit's way into the Chikorita, who was slowly losing conciousness. The boy took off his backpack, and began rifling through it. 'Dratini, slowly put some water onto the wounds of Chikorita, then give it something to drink.' The Dratini dribbleed water out of it's mouth onto the poison wounds, before digging a small hole next to Chikorita, and filling it with the water from it's Bubblebeam. The Chikorita drank slowly, eyeing the Dratini.

'Here, take this and rub it slowly on the wounds.' The kid handed James a small bottle and a cloth, which James wet before slowly dabbing the poison wounds. Chikorita flinched with the pain. 'Chikorita, it's okay. This will help, don't worry.'

The wounds were stll visible, although the wounds were quite red and still very inflamed. The kid gently lifted up the Chikorita, cradling it in his hands, which reminded James a lot of he and Munchlax.

'So, what did you say your name was?' Said the boy, looking at James's puzzled facial expression, before laughing.

'I didn't, it's James, this is Munchlax, Dratini and Pidgey.'

'I'm Mark, Mark Croft.'


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**Chapter Five**

**A New Friend**

'And as you can see, this is my Chikortia.'

'Hey, Mark. Do you want to come with us through the forest? I mean, you're only Pokémon is injured, so we can provide a little protection so your Chikorita won't get any more hurt until we get to pewter City? I'm going to challenge the leader there, so we can go together.'

'That sounds great James. My dream's to travel the Pokémon World, catching and training heaps of different types of Pokémon. I still don't know what I want to do when I end up achieving my goal. Maybe become a gym leader. Maybe Opening a Pokémon Lab like Professor Oak. I just don't know.'

'Well, hey! I'm going to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer ever, and i'm planning on winning all the badges in the Pokémon World, and more. Maybe some day, i'll come to your gym and defeat you!'

'Ha, not likely. My Chikorita will be fully grown by then, and when it's a Meganium, it'll take out your whole team!' Both boys laughed, and before they knew it, they were in the last stretch of forest, before the tunnel that led to Pewter City!

Mark looked over to a few trees, noticing something that was odd. 'Hey, what's happening over there?' James looked as well. It looked like sparks were coming up from the ground...

'I don't know. Wanna go check it out?' Mark nodded, putting his finger to his lips, telling James to keep quiet and approach the area slowly.

The boys reached through a large area of trees and bushland, peering through to see what the sparks were coming from. A small Pokémon was attempting to shock some Pidgey and Spearow in a tree, who were dropping acorns onto the head of the small Pokémon.

'Hey! That's a Pikachu! They're really rare in the wild!' Mark' eyes opened wide. So did Jamess, as Mark saw him. 'James, you're using your Pokémon for battling, right? So, do you want to take it?'

'I dunno. Are you sure? I mean, I don't have any other Electric Pokémon in my team, and since Pikachu looks really strong, he could add to the team. Alright, Munchlax, let's go!'

'Go James! Go Munchlax!' Mark yelled.

'Munchlax, Ember!' Munchlax used Ember on the back of Pikachu, who was immediately burned. Pikachu stumbles backwards, sending sparks up into the air. 'Munchlax, finish it with Tackle!' Munchlax dived forwards head first into Pikachu, who fell to the ground under the pressure.

'Come on Pokeball!' James threw his Pokeball right at Pikachu, which opened bringing Pikachu inside, before closing, and stopping still. 'Yes! Great job guys!'

'Awesome James! Great job!' The Pidgey and Spearow hooted and made loud noises as well, happy to see their sparky friend had been caught.

'So, should we continue? I need to heal my Pokémon and your Chikorita needs a Pokémon Center.'

'Good idea. Let's go guys!'

As they walked, James leant down to Dratini. 'Hey, I forgot to mention. Great performance in that battle before against that kid. You took on both his Pokémon. Great stuff. And that Bubblebeam? Gee, you're really great.' Munchlax clapped slowly. 'Haha, you too Munchlax!'

'Lax!' Munchlax jumped and skipped towards the small tunnel. The boys and their Pokémon approached the tunnel, and walking inside the tunnel. It opened up wide, revealing the next town, Pewter City. Straight away James noticed the gym, before the boys walked towards the Pokémon Center. The walked inside, noticing Nurse joy and a Chansey behind the counter.

'Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Oh, that Chikorita looks really quite sick!' Nurse joy peered down into the cradled arms of Mark.

'It actually saved me life... The Poison Sting was coming at my back, when it jumped in front...'

'You mean, it sacrificed itself for you?'

'Well, actually, I was a stranger. It just dived, and tried to use a Vine Whip, but it wasn't fast enough.'

'Chika...' Mark' Chikorita moved slowly in his arms.

'Here, let me take it for you. This shouldn't take a few hours. Is there any other Pokémon for me to heal?'

James pulled out his Pikachu's Pokeball, and told Dratini, Munchlax and Pidgey to go with Nurse Joy. 'It's alright guys. We'll be back soon, don't worry.'

The three Pokémon waved James and Mark goodbye, as they exited the Pokémon Center.

'So, what do we have to do now?' Mark asked.

'Well I need a few more Pokéballs, Potions and an Antidote. How about you, Mark?'

'Well, I need the same as you, plus I wouldn't mind checking out the Gym...'

'Ha, that's what I was thinking. You don't want to challenge it, do you?'

'No, that's not why i'm on my journey. I wouldn't mind watching you battle, though...'

'Cool, well what can we do to pass the time?'

'We could just go for a look around. It's only an hour anyway.'

'Alright, cool.'

And with that, the two boys headed straight for the gym. They approached slowly, looking up at the big building. The sign at the front said 'Pewter City Gym. Leader, Brock.'

'I heard this Brock guy was pretty good, but he uses rock type Pokémon.' Mark consulted his small Pokémon book in his pocket. 'He's got some pretty powerful Pokémon as well. It says here he used to have an Onix, but this was published a few months ago.

'Well my Dratini just learned Bubblebeam, so I think I'm right in this area. Are you planning on taking on Brock?'

'Well, my Chikorita is a grass type, so I'd have an advantage, but I think I'll be happy just travelling, and watching you collect your badges.' Mark smiled.

'It's almost been an hour, let's get back to the Pokémon Center to get out Pokémon.'

'Yeah, let's head back.' And with that, the two boys headed back to where they came from, knowing that very soon they'd have their Pokémon back, and they'd be challenging their first Pokémon Gym ever.


End file.
